Rejected Love
by DustNWind
Summary: Lily refuses to believe Ray knows what love is and surprises the audience at Mickey's with a song that isn't the single they expected to hear.
1. Friday Night

Note: What possessed me to make this little random thing into a fanfic? I have no clue. I just did. Don't like it? Tough, That makes two of us.

Lily and Ray were talking in the alley near Mickey's the night that Lily was supposed to perform her new single.

"Ray, I don't think I can do this."

"Don't say that Lily. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"I am not good in front of crowds. I can't face any more messing up."

"Then go up in that stage and do your best. You won't mess up."

"You can't promise that I won't."

"No, but even if you fail, I can still promise this..."

Ray leans in and kisses Lily without giving her time to reject it. She pulls back quickly.

"What the hell Ray!?"

"Well I a..."

Slaps Ray

"You can't just go around kissing your best friend like that!"

"Why not? Isn't that what people do when they are in love?"

"Love? Gee Ray what has gotten into you? We're 14. How can you tell the difference between true love and friend love?"

Lily quickly goes into Mickey's and forgets about being afraid as she is introduced onto the stage. She is too worked up to care about the audience in front of her and starts singing whatever comes to mind, forgetting about her single.

Why kiss me?

Why hurt me?

Why change anything at all.

Why love me?

Why hold me?

Why do you insist this at all?

If you want to go there

Then you better think clear

If you want to be free

Then you won't want to get

closer to me.

Why love me?

When you know you'll hurt me.

Why kiss me?

When you know it will change everything?

If you know what's right then forget those

feelings now and prevent a regretful sacrifice.

A few people in the audience clapped as Lily walked off the stage and exited Mickey's. She didn't know what possessed her to sing those words at the last minute but she didn't care. They wanted her single. They got an original. Something she would never sing again or write down for that matter. Just a spur of the moment splash of words.

'What am I ever going to do about Ray?' Was Lily's last thought as she fell asleep in her bed 10 minutes later.

Note: Interesting little bit I typed quickly. Really not all that great. Maybe if I have time I can make it into something worth reading eh? That is if I ever get back to my actually good fanfics.


	2. Early Saturday Morning

Note: I was possessed again and started writing a second chapter of this fic. Have fun reading.

Lily awoke in the morning and got dressed quickly after looking at the clock. She forgot it was a weekend and thought she was late for school. When she ran past her sister's open bedroom door she saw that she was still asleep and realized it was Saturday. When her phone rang she was curious to know who would be up this early on a Saturday besides her.

"Hello," Lily answered in a tired voice.

"Lily? Is that you?"

"Robbie?"

"No..."

"Oh it's you..."

"Thanks for remembering your oldest friend Ray's voice."

"Sorry. I am not thinking clearly this morning, I thought it was a school day. Why did you call this early anyways?"

"I wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have distracted you from your performance."

"I accept your apology and all but I don't know if I can feel normal around you anymore. You broke the friendship boundaries last night and I don't want to put our relationship in danger like that again. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. Do you feel comfortable to come see a movie with me?"

"I'm not sure. Could you call and ask Robbie first. I'll feel better if we are not alone together for a while."

"Okay, I just hope you can trust me again soon."

"Call me back in an hour. I have to take a shower."

"Bye."

Lily hangs up and goes into the bathroom to take a shower.

Note: It is a short chapter but if I know myself good enough a 3rd chapter in Lily's POV will pop up before you know it.


	3. Lily's Thoughts And Decision

Note: What did I tell you? A 3rd chapter has summoned itself upon you.

Lily POV

After getting off the phone with Ray I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep so I decided to take a shower while my dad and sister are still asleep. I really want to go to a movie. The idea of going somewhere alone with Ray right now didn't seem like something I was ready to face. He can't say he is in love with me one night and completely forget that he likes me the next morning. It just doesn't work that way.

I had feelings for him in the past but I have tried to rethink them since the first time I got a different kind of sensation around him. Friendship is so much more important and worthwhile then a romantic relationship could ever be in high school. Once you start dating someone it is hard to feel the same comfort around them as you did before. Ray is not someone I want to feel that kind of discomfort around.

There are so many things to think about but I can't stay in the shower all day thinking about them. Ray has to know the consequences his feelings and actions could have. I guess I have been selfish to think about how it effects me only, but how am I supposed to talk to Ray and hear his side. If he was willing to kiss me then does that mean he is willing to risk our friendship too? Life was so much easier when all my guy friends and I were always thinking in a platonic way.

I got out of the shower and dressed as my sister knocked on the door. She has a job at noon and has to get ready for it. When I got out of the bathroom the phone rang in my room and I answered it expecting it to be Ray.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lily, It's Robbie."

"Oh hey Robbie, I was expecting Ray to call."

"Yeah I know but I thought I should call and tell you I can't make it to the movies with you because I have a date."

"Why couldn't you have had Ray relay the message?"

"Because I had to lie and make up a family excuse. Ray would want to know too many details and you know why I can't tell him everything."

"Yeah I know. So are you planning on going to a movie with Kim?"

"No actually we are going to a park for a picnic. We decided it would be a better choice then a stay at home movie, with how her father is and all."

"Sounds fun. I hope you have a great time. I better let you go and call Ray."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and it rang right afterward.

"Hello?"

"Lily, before you say no to going to the movie with me can you reconsider?"

"I really want to go see a movie Ray, but I don't know if going alone with you is a good idea."

"Can you give me a chance? I promise not to do anything that a best friend wouldn't."

"Okay I'll go. Under the condition that I pay for my own ticket so it won't feel like a date."

"Meet you there at one?"

"Yeah. See you then."

"Bye."

Note: I know she was going to be more strict and say no but then the story would be boring trying to think of something to write the next chapter in. I wasn't going to put Kim in there either but I did. The fact that I am writing or adding this to is beyond me. Leave a review maybe it will guide me to a conclusion on whether I can randomly type a story and still has positive responses.


	4. Meeting At The Theater

Note: I wrote this chapter last night but again I was possessed and am now up later then usual for a school night typing it out so I don't put it aside all week and disappoint my reviewing fans (which is currently at the amazingly large number of one). Thank you to my only reviewer and I hope you will soon be joined by another person who stumbles across this.

Chapter Four

Lily POV

I arrived at the theater around 12:45. It is better to be early then I late I guess. I am not looking forward to being with Ray as much I am to seeing the new movie. It is one of those action comedies that never lets you leave without managing to tickle your funny bone. Ray is probably going to try and crack jokes about it in the weeks to come. At least it will take him away from his current annoying humor about the cafeteria food that is a total repeat.

It's not that I don't appreciate his push of humor now and then but he can really go too far sometimes. Sure, everyone has their share of mistakes, but Ray needs to use his share more wisely. After knowing him for so long and discovering so much about him it is hard to consider him as someone who could comprehend love so easily. I am smarter then him in most subjects and not even I can grasp the concept of love that is so well hidden.

Ray has finally decided to show up. It is only a minute after he said he would meet me here though so I shouldn't be too strict about it.

"Hey Lily, How long have you been waiting here?"

"Only about 15 minutes."

"You ready to see the movie? It starts in about eight minutes."

"What are we still standing here for?"

"Good point. Let's buy our tickets."

We went up to the ticket booth and both bought our own ticket before entering the theater and finding seats. There is no telling how this will turn out, but I can only hope for a smooth afternoon.

Note: So it was short I know...I planned on having all the theater details put into this chapter but considering how late at night it is I didn't want to risk making an outcome I wouldn't have done in my wide awake state. With a new school week approaching I can't be sure when I can update this, let alone any of my other fanfics that are feeling abandoned. Please leave a review. Flames welcome if you really can't think of any constructive criticism. (One sign I am tired: I originally wrote "Ticker Booth" instead of "Ticket Booth")


	5. Both POV's

AN: It's about time I wrote something more for this fanfiction isn't it?

Chapter Five

Lily POV

About halfway through the movie Ray put his arm around around me. So much for not breaking the friendship boundaries. I thought I had made it clear that I was uncomfortable enough being there alone with him after last night. Why does everything have to be so complicated?

"Ray...," I say in a whisper

"What?"

"Your arm is around me!."

"Oh sorry."

Ray slowly moves his hand to the armrest and pretends to watch the movie. I can tell he is really concentrating on something else, most likely something in his head. We sit in silence and finally the credits role. Neither of us had really been paying much attention to the movie. I guess both of us were distracted. We start to walk out of the theater and finally can speak in normal voices as we get outside.

"You a...want me to walk you home?"

"I can find my own way home thanks."

Both of us lived in the same direction so we technically were walking together anyways but I was a few paces ahead of Ray instead of beside him. Even though we were clearly just friends, walking beside him now would have seemed like we were a couple. He didn't say anything to me when I was walking home even though he was right behind me in perfect talking distance.

When I did approach my house I made an effort by waving to Ray and went through my door. All of my family was gone out working. There wasn't much to do and on any day before yesterday I would have invited Ray over. It wasn't as much a surprise to me when Ray kissed me as I made it seem when I reacted. We had spent a lot of time together the days before when I wasn't practicing my song. In that time is when I figured Ray was going to snap with his feelings for me. He never knew that I saw through him but I had because his crush was so obvious.

No matter how much I want to keep our friendship how it is I can't help that deep inside somewhere there are feelings for him that I am smothering. I only got mad when he said I love you because I know he doesn't love me like he thinks he does. But I know he likes me a lot.

Ray POV

Lily and I walked home from the theater in silence. She was ahead of me so we weren't actually walking together but kinda we were. I knew she was still unhappy about the night before and now probably that I put my arm around her in the theater. It was hard to resist and when I kissed her before her performance I meant it. The days before we spent a lot of time going through the park so she could look for anything inspiring and watching movies in her bedroom afterward. When we spent time together she was usually smiling or laughing and I thought that meant she had feelings for me.

The thing is that now I don't know if I was misreading her or if she is indenile.

AN: Not turning out as great as it would have it I wrote it closer together cause I don't have the same state of mind as I did when Lily was rocking out on stage in chapter one.

Note:I got to read this first. BG4E


	6. Scattered

AN: I just randomly choose another story to update and this was the one I came across so woohoo for me. Review.

Chapter Six

Lily POV

When I woke up in the morning I had a headache. It was the kind you get from thinking

too hard. You wouldn't really be able to consider it much of a restful night because I was

up half the time. Why was it that no matter how much I tried to push the idea aside

I couldn't stop thinking about my relationship with Ray. A kiss, A song, A movie. Three

recent things that didn't add up together at all. One resembled romance. One resembled

hate. And the last resembled friendship. Through romance you get the kiss and the

movie as a date. Through hate you just end up in a world of hurt. Through friendship you

got someone to share the many moments of your life with. It is all just one big long line of

overthinking it. Scattered thoughts here and there...Everywhere. The kind of state of

mind that makes you wonder that if you are thinking about that person then are they

thinking about you? If you are trying to figure them out are they also trying to figure you

out. It was atleast a crush. There was no way I could be going this crazy if it was

anything less then a crush. Then again maybe my blindness was preventing me from

seeing beyond that fog that was just a simple crush.

That song that came to me could have been a cover up because I was too scared to

admit that anything was there. That I had felt something too. He was trying to be clever

with his way of showing me how much he cares for me but I wasn't letting him in.

Nothing was making since to me anymore. There was too much going on. I have to get

out of this room. So I ran out the door not careing that I was in my pajamas. It was near

freezing outside but all I did was start off with a sprint in no paticular direction at all.

Then I slowed into a jog and kep going until I could hardly breath any longer and found

myself in front of Ray's house after having gone onto every block surrounding it. There

was no way I could ignore that I had felt the urge to stop there. Fate was calling me and

there was no way I could leave now. No turning back as I started up the side walk. No

turning back as I went up the steps to the porch. No turning back as I decided to push

the door bell. There was no turning back when the door began to creek open. There

was no turning back when Ray appeared on the other end or stepped out beside me on

the porch...

And there was definately no turning back as I pulled him in and kissed him slowly,

surprise on his face, and complete satisfaction in our eyes.

AN: I hate to say it but I am one crazy writer when it is nearing midnight. Don't be too critical. Review. I promise to never write a chapter in this format again. I just felt it set a scattered mood.


	7. Under The Night Sky

AN: I scrolled up and down with my eyes shut on my list of authored stories to randomly pick one to update and this is where it landed. Which I found was very ironic considering it was the one I was wanting it to land on. Review please.

Lily POV

Here I was kissing my best friend under the moonlight on his front porch. I must have been out of my mind to do something so spontaneous, especially at this time of night. Ray pulled back gently to take in a breath of the night air and his eyes didn't lose contact with mine, not even for a single moment.

There was a smile forming on his lips and I stood frozen trying to think of a way to explain myself for this sudden move that I had made. What do you tell a friend that you had been rejecting the last couple of days after randomly knocking on his door and covering his lips with your own without warning?

We spent way too much time standing in silence. Long enough to have his brother peek out the window to see why Ray had not returned inside yet. I pointed to the window that Ray's brother stood in and pointed to it. Ray looked over and I was sure I saw Tim give him a wink before going away from the window. Obviously how Ray felt about me wasn't a secret to everyone. How many people had known before me was the question.

My legs can no longer keep their weight in the same position and I walk down the porch steps and around the corner to where a couple of lawn chairs sat. Without having to ask Ray follows me and takes a seat beside the chair that I chose. My eyes direct their attention to the sky above us that is half full of stars and the other half covered by clouds.

"You know we can't be out here all night Lily..." Ray says looking over at me trying to figure out what it is exactly I planned on saying or doing next.

I knew that I couldn't keep the silence forever. Finding the right words that I wanted to say was the problem though. If life were more simple then I could just kiss him and we would know our feelings clearly. If life were simple I could suggest we go somewhere together and we'd know it was a date. Life wasn't always that simple though and depth in a person had meaning.

"Yeah I know...I'm just trying to figure out what to say.", being honest was the easiest way to go.

"I don't know what to say either. You have totally succeeded in making me confused this last week."

"I'm sorry for how I acted when you were trying to show how much you cared about me. I was scared that our friendship would get ruined and I thought pushing you away a while would snap me out of what it was I have been feeling for you."

Honesty was hard to get out sometimes but it was the only way we'd ever get to sleep tonight.

"I used to let our friendship hold me back too. It is hard to have feelings for your best friend and even harder to keep them hidden. While it was hard to hide how I felt about you it was also hard for me to admit it. I was stuck between avoiding you or being open to you. My choice was made before you went up on stage and it didn't turn out how I had expected."

It surprised me that Ray had a lot to say but not too suprised because he has always believed in talking things out.

"Do you want to risk our friendship to have a new relationship" I had to ask because I needed to know that he really was sure that he wanted more.

"What other choice do we have? Could we honestly walk away tonight as friends and ignore everything else that we feel about each other"

I move my head from where I was looking at the stars and look over to a questioning Ray. I reach over and touch his hand and grip it slowly.

"No, I don't think we'd last a second if we weren't true to ourselves and our feelings." I say with sincereity and in just above a whisper.

Ray grips my hand tighter as he gets up from the seat and used the grip to lift me off the chair. I get pulled to where I am standing directly in front of him and almost too close. His free arm wraps around my waist as he pulls me in for a kiss. It feels sincere and I know we are testing if it feels right.

We both are smiling when we pull back and I can hear my watch alarm going off to signal that it is almost ten o' clock.

"I better go." I say breaking out eye contact.

"Yeah, I gotta go inside. Will you be okay walking home alone"

"It is only a couple blocks, I'll be fine."

He gives a worried look before nodding his head and turning around halfway.

"Good Night Lily."

"Good Night Ray."

I walk home carefully and sneak back into my house carefully. I fall back on my bed thinking of our last kiss.

"Yep they were right...The third time is a charm"

AN: I don't know if that was too long but I think this fanfic is good with shorter chapters. I don't know if I should add to this anymore or that many more chapters...I'm thinking no more then ten chapters tops. Review and leave me your thoughts. It is much appreciated.


End file.
